


Welcome Home

by kyuubi_wench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a biter, M/M, Slight swearing, inferred off-screen smut, like just enough to make the happiness a little bittersweet, very minor angst, you can fite me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: @starofwinter asked for happy smut after I dropped angst in their lap.The smut didn't quite happenBucky welcomes Steve home after a couple weeks apart. Set sometime while Bucky's in Wakanda recovering but either non-IW compliant or before Infinity War.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



 

Steve's fingers brush along the stubble on his cheeks, and Bucky sighs. It's been only a couple weeks, he thinks, but entirely too long in his opinion. He's sort of glad the stubble has gotten past the cactus stage and into the soft-scratchy mode.

 

Steve's beard has definitely seen better days, but it's thicker and softer than his own. Bucky loves it, half-released worries that he'd never see Stevie with actual facial hair having faded. Bucky doesn't tell Steve how much more he likes kissing Stevie like this.

 

(He does, and has told Stevie several times how much he loves the beardburn that is the result of some of their nights. Steve gives him their private smirk every time.)

 

“It's good to have you home,” he murmurs, and kisses Steve. He doesn't really want to hear Steve go on about being home wherever Bucky is. What he wants is to be held and reminded they're both here, both together.

 

Buck 'n' Stevie, taking on the world. If the world was their bedroom, that is.

 

Bucky's fingers tangle in Steve's hair, and when Stevie grins into their kiss and hauls him up to wrap an arm under his ass and another braced around his back, Bucky relaxes against him. “Missed you,” Steve breathes, and then carefully bites at Bucky's lip.

 

Bucky kisses back, this time nipping his way through it, fingers tugging sharply at Steve's hair. It's that, he thinks, instead of asking Stevie to stay with him. He won't ask Steve to stay anymore than Steve would ask Bucky to come fight with him. Maybe someday, but not like this, not here.

 

He throws his own head back as he pulls at Stevie's, forcing them apart in a frustrated motion.

 

“Fuck, Stevie,” he gasps.

 

“I'm trying,” Steve growls, and Bucky might be nicknamed wolf but Stevie is the one that sounds like one, when they're like this.

 

“Ain't stopping ya, punk,” Bucky snarks back. Stevie smiles and carries him to his sleeping mat.

 

 

The next day, the kids tease them both, for the White Wolf really does bite- if only on his lover. Stevie doesn't hide his smug look in return- after all, he's not the only one with bite marks lingering on his neck.

 


End file.
